Black and silver
by gemmagirl
Summary: Tomoe and Kurama meets a new student who may just be not what they expected when they catch her alone. tomoexoc and kuramaxoc but im not sure yet. rated T just in case, may be romance later but not sure yet. my first story so have fun and please read. enjoy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**okay this is gonna be interesting first story just so ya know its TomoexOC not tomoexnanami if there is any matches at all im not sure yet**

**nothing belongs to me except the OC**

**hmmm now how to start this... hmmm I got it. ...btw everything i type is straight out of my head I don't plan anything enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

Tomoe walks towards school his silver ears hidden and in his uniform he gives a quiet growl as he see's Kurama up ahead seemingly frozen and without the usual swarm of people around him. Tomoe strides forward stopping close to the tengu and asks "what you standing there shocked for?"

"there are no other celebs coming here so why..." Kurama replies sounding slightly dazed. Tomoe looks forward seeing the huge crowd of people at the front gate of their school then asks a small smirk of his face "did your usual swarm of fans go over there?" Kurama nods and Tomoe had to hold back a laugh and instead grabs hold of the tengu pulling him forward so they could see what's going on in the centre of the crowd he drags the still stunned idol behind him until they would be able to see what all the commotion was about.

* * *

Kurama snaps out of his stunned state just as he see's what's happening in the middle of the commotion and all he see's is a tall girl who had hair reaching her knees her hair was a deep, glossy, jet black colour and was up in a high ponytail. Kurama glares wondering why they were all around a little nobody like her when an idol like him was there he turns flicking a bit of his hair attracting a couple of his female fans as he heads to his class.

* * *

Tomoe turns away heading to class too otherwise he would be late, he gets there and sits down the female students in class where gathered around his and Kurama's desks then the bell rings and the teacher walks in then says "well class we have a new student who has just transferred here so give her a good welcome." The girl walks into the class it was the girl from earlier her stride was balanced, elegant, even and swift and Tomoe notices she has a tall, lean, thin, elegant body and pale lightly tanned flawless skin. The girl also has ice blue eyes with flecks of violet, her whole expression gave the impression 'indifferent' and she says two words in a bored but beautiful tone "I'm Yuki."

* * *

Yuki holds back a yawn _'this is so bothersome' _she strides forward to the only open seat which happened to be between Kurama and Tomoe just before she sits she flicks her hair to the side and over her right shoulder before sitting down she could hear the whispers already how her name which meant snow, contrasted with her jet black hair.

* * *

Kurama glances at Tomoe the silver kitsune then at Yuki noticing that Tomoe does the same. When its time for lunch Kurama notices everyone going to Yuki instead of him or Tomoe as usual and listens as she speaks "leave me alone" Kurama smirks and stands going to stand behind Yuki and says to everyone by her "you heard the lady she wants to be alone" just before they all leave he hears the new girl speak up once more "same with you, whoever you are." Kurama internally flinches and he spots the smirk on Tomoe's face then Yuki stands with a sigh "too loud moving out the door her hair drifting behind her as she moves.

* * *

Yuki walks out the door and up to the rooftop where she closes her eyes tilting her head up relaxing she would easily hear anyone coming up the stairs, she is leaning against the edge completely relaxed. she hears the door open without hearing anyone coming up the stairs and her eyes open immediately her gaze narrowing in on the door.

* * *

Tomoe opens the door Kurama behind him, his gaze focussed on Yuki he didn't expect anyone to be up here let alone the new girl. That's when he notices that her hair is loose drifting down around her and had black fox ears on her head that had perked forward at the sound of the door he freezes and senses Kurama do the same when he see's what Tomoe had about the new girl Yuki... That she is a black kitsune.

* * *

**ahh well that was interesting... well enjoy and please, please, pleasepleaseplease review I want to hear what others think and if I should continue. seriously I want to know if anyone thinks this is good. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Themelissa11111 thanks for the review :)**

**I don't own anything but my oc Yuki**

* * *

"well, well" Tomoe smirks Kurama beside him and both looking at Yuki who raises a hand to her face to cover a yawn. Tomoe steps forward dragging Kurama with him then closes the door so no others could see Yuki.

* * *

Yuki says "well, well" imitating Tomoe "what have we got here kitsune, tengu" then smirks at the surprised looks on both their faces "yes I know what you both are" she snickers.

* * *

"your a kitsune... I didn't know there were any others" Kurama says receiving a smack around his head by Tomoe.

* * *

Tomoe says "of course there are others what I didn't know was that there are black kitsune" raising his eyebrow at the other fox.

* * *

Yuki says "I'm the one and only black kitsune" the smirk plain on her face her gaze drifting from the tengu to the fox her long fingers brushing her hair.

* * *

Kurama turns on his charm his gaze on Yuki as he walks over to stand by her his arm going around Yuki's shoulders not noticing when she stiffens he blinks and he is suddenly on the ground Yuki's foot on the center of his back and her closed fist in between his shoulder blades.

* * *

Yuki's tall body was bent her foot on his back and her fist between his shoulder blades and she hisses her hair still trying to catch up with her movements "don't touch me like you know me" then her long fingers wrap around his upper arm then she flings him towards Tomoe easily then straightens, her hair settling and her expression bored.

* * *

Tomoe grabs Kurama to stop him from smashing into the door with the force of Yuki's throw and even he is forced back a step with the strength of the black kitsune he then looks at her.

* * *

"he deserved it" Yuki says simply then leaps back and up onto the wall of the building then lightly flips off her body straight yet flexible.

* * *

Tomoe and Kurama rush to the side and look down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews Themelissa11111 and Leader of the Nargles I appreciate it so thanks to you two im putting the next chapter up**

**i dont own any of the characters except Yuki**

**enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Kurama looks down at the same time Tomoe does to see Yuki standing calmly on the ground her hair back up in its usual high ponytail with her silken ears and tail hidden.

* * *

Yuki looks up at the two and smirks before walking back into school and their classroom as she moves she obtains a crowd of people trailing her until she reaches her class and says simply "go away" then turns away from them and walks in noticing that the tengu and fox were already there. Yuki calmly takes her seat as the bell rings and classes start back up.

* * *

Kurama glances at Yuki _'this girl's presence feels at least at strong as that foxes if not stronger I don't want to get on her bad side especially considering how she threw me it was like I was a feather' _he then leans back waiting for school to end.

* * *

After school:

* * *

Yuki stands flinging her bag onto her back then looks at the teacher who had said "what are you doing the bell hasn't rung yet" Yuki smirks as lifts her hand flicking her first two fingers out as the bell rings then walks out.

* * *

Tomoe stands and walks out ahead of the rest of the crowd surprised that Yuki was already out of sight he shrugs then heads to the shrine. Nanami should be better by now. Tomoe walks into the shrine hearing the voices of Onikiri and Kotetsu talking to Nanami who perks into sight.

* * *

"So what happened at school Tomoe normally your storming in angry at having to go in the first place" Nanami asks her familiar who replies with

"new girl"

"Tomoe tell me what happened" Nanami replies using her power as the land god to make the fox obey her order

* * *

Tomoe sighs "there is a new girl her name is Yuki she knows what me and Kurama are and we hadn't given any indication as to what we are and we saw what she is which is a black kitsune, she also flung Kurama across the rooftop like he was a feather I had to catch him to stop him from smashing into the wall and even then we were forced back... Happy Nanami?"

Tomoe changes into his demon form as Nanami says "kitsune that is what you are Tomoe... but throwing Kurama how you describe that is worrying." he hears Nanami walk outside and gasp. he rushes out and notices what had made Nanami gasp, Yuki was looking down at them from the torii

* * *

Yuki smirks "so this is the little land god hmm" then drops lightly down hearing Tomoe hiss at Nanami "what happened to the wards you put up they where there when I walked through them doesn't it only allow yokai who are your familiars!" then hears Nanami hiss back

"yes it does its still there its my strongest!"

Yuki smirks then looks at her hand "you had a ward up? I barely even noticed it" grinning at the shocked looks on their faces her hair was down so her silky black ears could be seen along with her silky, glossy black tail.

* * *

Tomoe steps forward and up close to her "what are you doing here you don't belong here who's familiar are you?" he demands

* * *

Yuki stiffens and hisses loud enough for even Nanami to hear "I am not anyone's familiar I follow my own rules unlike you the little tamed wild fox. to most you raise their status cause they are weak and you raise it by keeping this shrine together the way you are but you lower me down I'm still wild and I like it that way so shove off and stop assuming" she was taller than Tomoe so she looked down at the tamed fox then shoves him back sending him back where he calls his fox fire and Nanami writes on her talisman _'strengthen'_ then puts it on Tomoe who sends his fox fire at Yuki who casually brushes them off and sends them back at the silver kitsune then all other attacks went the same way. Yuki yawns and says "this is starting to bore me your too weak" then jumps back onto the torii then out of sight.

* * *

Tomoe pulls Nanami back inside now he was angry _'how DARE that kitsune call ME weak'_ he shouts in his head prowling around the shrine away from Nanami.

* * *

Nanami looks in the direction Tomoe had stormed off into then mutters "Kurama should be here" then walks into her room and gives a shout of surprise...

* * *

**hehe ill be evil and leave it here please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: well well that was an interesting anime 07-ghost try it**

**but back to business Themelissa11111 thanks for the review**

**woot back to writing oh yeah i only own Yuki not any of the other characters**

**Yuki: why do ****_you_**** own ****_me?_**

**Me: Cause im awesome... deal with it Yuki**

**Yuki: ...**

**Me: well back to writing and sorry for any grammar errors enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Tomoe and Kurama rush into the room to see Nanami slung over Yuki's shoulder who was giving her trademark smirk before vanishing into darkness.

* * *

Yuki snickers stepping back into her portal which had been made in darkness. Yuki fashions herself a couch and sits down putting Nanami beside her "I wonder how long it will take for them to find this place."

* * *

"Not long I believe in them both" Nanami replies hearing Yuki hold back a laugh and mutter "doubt that this space is of my own making they would have to find the main entrance."

* * *

"Damnit" Tomoe growls clenching his fist then calling his fox fire "find Nanami!" he commands them and they head off to search for the human land god.

* * *

"She has taken Nanami to a space she created which as you know is hard to do fox" Kurama says "the trouble here is finding the place she first made it and going through it."

* * *

"well lets start then" Tomoe mutters.

* * *

Yuki snickers "I doubt the entrance will be found but I'm sure they will realise it has to be a certain distance from where they are and the only way to bypass the entrance is by me bringing them in" she leans back "time passes different here than in your world it passes as I wish."

* * *

Time Pass (around 24 hours)

* * *

"I hope this works" Tomoe says looking down at the ground from the top of the barrier at the school rooftop Kurama standing by him looking down like he was. "Lets go" Kurama says and both of them jump watching the ground rushing up at them.

* * *

**well how did ya like it please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: started watching a different anime but I felt like writing after talking to my best friend/twin and getting a brilliant idea which I may or may not bring in this chapter sorry for grammar errors. thanks for the reviews SN, .AloisLover and Themelissa11111**

**Yuki: aren't you going to mention that you only own me and none of the other characters.**

**Me: yup but you already did.**

**Yuki: oh really**

**Me: but I might own someone else yet so :P**

**Yuki: ...**

**Me: deal with it Yuki. enjoy reading :)**

**Yuki: yeah yeah.**

**Me: really your getting the last word Yuki?**

**Yuki: yup... deal with it.**

* * *

Yuki looks up to see Kurama and Tomoe both braced to hit the ground and lazily waves her hand creating a soft landing for them and says "enjoy the fall? you two did well to not chicken out... that surprised me."

* * *

"So you expected us to chicken out before the entrance... well you were wrong" Kurama says hearing Yuki say "well obviously"

* * *

Yuki snickers "well I guess you can go now little land god since your pathetic guards came to get you" gently pushing Nanami towards the two then she stands "now enjoy finding the way out its different to the entrance" she takes a step back out of her created world smirking this would be amusing. she had gone to sit on the torii waiting to see how long it would take the three to find the way out her ankle length silky, glossy, jet black hair was up in its usual ponytail as she waits.

* * *

Tomoe growls "now how are we going to get out?" Kurama shrugs and starts following Tomoe and Nanami who had started walking around trying to find the exit.

* * *

Nanami starts leading the way she wasn't just sitting in here doing nothing she had been inspecting the place. she takes a step behind where she and Yuki had been sitting and vanishes from Tomoe and Kurama's sight making them lunge after her.

* * *

Yuki looks down "I thought you would lead the way out little land god" making Nanami then soon Tomoe and Kurama look up at her.

* * *

Tomoe, Kurama and Nanami look up at Yuki as she swipes her hand in front of her vanishing.

* * *

Yuki smirks reappearing at her house that she hid in the trees in the middle of the forest. she walks in and sniffs the air her eyes narrowing as she hears the door close "what are you doing here Kurai."

* * *

**hehe i just love ending it in places like this sorry for the shortness please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: well hello again kittens are liking to play on my shoes...**

**Yuki: what did that have to do with anything?**

**Me: nothing, nothing at all... don't sigh like that!**

**Yuki: why its not like ****_you_**** can do anything about it.**

**Me: ****_well_**** actually I can after all I ****_own _****you****_._**

**Yuki: well you don't own anyone else. enjoy reading.**

**Me: how ****_dare_**** you use my line!**

**Yuki: deal with it.**

**Me: and again...**

**Yuki: ill have the last word here**

**Me: -_- nope I will thanks for the reviews .AloisLover, Themelissa11111 and Sn (guest)**

* * *

Yuki turns to face the intruder "so what are you doing in my house Kurai." her expression annoyed her hair drifting into place her ice blue eyes with violet flecks focussed completely on Kurai.

* * *

Kurai says "I came to see the new land god."

* * *

"Really silver one? you came to see the little land god. well well when you decide to meet her make sure I'm there I want to watch what happens" Yuki says with her smirk "now leave my house."

"fine foxy ill be seeing you tomorrow" Kurai says

"oh goody" Yuki mutters sarcastically. then watches as Kurai summons a blast of wind and vanishes leaving a silver feather on the ground.

* * *

"that was annoying" Tomoe growls all that wasted time and now it was almost monday and time for school again.

* * *

Kurama waves at Nanami making a point to ignore the fox then heads off.

* * *

Nanami looks at Kurama and waves before heading inside and after eating for once not having to pick any mushrooms out of her food she going to bed falling asleep.

* * *

Next day:

* * *

Tomoe wakes Nanami up then gives the land god her breakfast which was bacon and eggs with toast. then going to get ready for school while Nanami does the same then they both head to school.

* * *

Kurama meets the two on their way to school again Nanami noticing he wasn't surrounded by his fans like usual and questions him about it Kurama just points to his crowd of fans who where surrounding Yuki again.

* * *

Yuki spots an annoying face and turns away swiftly walking towards school then her class hiding the annoyance on her face at seeing that face again.

* * *

Tomoe, Kurama and Nanami continue walking into the class after Yuki and they all sit down Kurama and Tomoe noticing her mood but only cause they were both not human and hearing her soft growls. which intensify as a girl walks into the class. the girl had waist length blueish silver hair tied in a ponytail with two lengths of hair lying in front of her shoulders and aqua marine eyes with amber flecks.

* * *

"Kurai" Yuki growls "I should have expected it."

* * *

"Yuki" Kurai says "yeah you should have foxy."

* * *

Nanami watches as the two start throwing insults at each other until the bell rings then when the bell rings for break the two walk out heading up to the rooftop resuming the insult war.

* * *

Kurama and Tomoe head to the rooftop as well hearing the insults increase until "why do you have to come ruin my fun."

* * *

Yuki glares at Kurai both of them in their demon forms Yuki her ankle length jet black hair loose showing her black fox ears and tail and Kurai with her silver wings out "I cant believe a silver tengu like you became a wind god. I hope you know me well enough to realise I would never become a familiar no matter who to I would never lower myself to that."

* * *

The wind picks up spinning around Kurai who mutters "we have listeners" then Yuki mutters "you only just realised" Kurai lifts her hands making the wind blow the rooftop door open revealing Tomoe and Kurama.

* * *

**well that was fun once again... btw Kurai is partially my character but she is also my best friends who has reviewed as Sn. please review people**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: well my and my besty had a great idea**

**Yuki: hope it wasnt pathetic**

**Me: it isnt... its making thi... oh yeah i wasnt gonna say yet**

**Yuki: then whats the point of this?**

**Me: getting everyone curious...**

**Yuki: well that has probably failed**

**Me: tsss you cant tell that and dont forget that i own you**

**Yuki: and he.r**

**Kurai: what? are you talking about me? AND DONT REFER TO ME AS ****_HER _****DAMN YOU YUKI!**

**Me: calm down calm down i only own you two no one else shesh enjoy reading :)**

* * *

"well well foxy company" Kurai mutters hearing the expected reply "not wanted."

* * *

Tomoe says "properly introduce us to you friend Yuki."

* * *

Kurama watches as Yuki growls deeply twitching in anger "_she_ isn't _my_ friend" she says.

* * *

Kurai snickers "I'm sad cause of that foxy" hearing Yuki's reply "I'm not the only fox here you know"

"tsss course I knew that foxy."

* * *

Tomoe watches the two when finally after a long insult battle Yuki says "Tomoe silver fox, Kurama black crow, Kurai silver crow and wind god... happy?" she points at each as she says their names then finishes hissing at them making it obvious that she didn't like this or maybe just Kurai.

* * *

Yuki glares at Kurai a rumble in her chest this was annoying her she lazily waves a hand and a torii shows up and she lightly jumps onto it lying on it looking down at them.

* * *

Kurai is suddenly in the air she knew that Yuki had made the space able to receive the wind and the breeze brushes past Kurai moving her hair slightly her palms facing up as she raises her hands the breeze slowly gathering into a ball transmitting the information.

* * *

"What's happening Kurai more people?" Yuki asks from her position on the torii still higher than Kurai.

"nope only the one who I wanted to see"

"fine" Yuki mutters after glaring at them waving her hand enveloping the human who had just walked onto the rooftop and dragging the girl into the world.

* * *

"what the... why" a voice shouts...

* * *

"Nanami?" Tomoe and Kurama say then look at the two girls higher than them.

* * *

Nanami says "not this place again? then looks up at Yuki then notices Kurai and shouts "what the.. who are you?"

* * *

"tss pathetic girl. im Kurai a silver tengu and a wind god" Kurai says then hears Yuki's snide sarcastic comment "bow down to the god" and she turns to the black yokai who was lying lazily on the torii who smirks at the expression on Kurai's face.

* * *

Kurai sends a blast of wind at the fox who was instantly on her feet then in the air swiping her hand across her body sending a row of flames at the tengu. Yuki smirks knowing their strengths are even as Kurai flicks her hand blasting wind around her making the fire vanish. Yuki vanishes then appears directly behind Kurai letting loose a flame pillar around her body. Kurai manages to surround her body with her wind doing the same thing creating a battle between them then they both lunge at each other creating a sword of their elements. Kurai had a rapier of wind and Yuki had a sword of blue flame one that could never be put out. Kurai says "bringing that flame out huh?"

* * *

Tomoe, Kurama and Nanami watch the battle "both of their strengths are even and balanced" Kurama mutters as they watch the two girls in the air twisting and twirling sending waves of heat out as their blades clash together. "wow" is what Tomoe says and they both notice that Nanami is trembling "this is scary" she whispers.

* * *

Kurai and Yuki continue their battle getting higher and higher.

* * *

The sound of a blade plunging into the ground startles them. then they look up spotting Yuki without her sword. but holding two twin daggers and she was twirling faster than before making more hits with her daggers "why did you throw your sword down Yuki"

"to change to my daggers you should know my record with these. I never lose when i bring these out" Yuki smirks

Kurai brings out her wind bow and arrows "same with these"

* * *

**ahhh i feel like continueing but i should prob stop here before you guys get bored of this fight you prob are already. now ill make you wait for the next chapter mwahahahaha and thanks for the reviews Themelissa11111, Sn (guest) and .AloisLover. but yeah please review everyone**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: did i make you guys wait long enough for this chapter**

**Yuki: who would want to wait for this? it pathetic.**

**Me: NO IT ISNT!**

**Yuki: yes it is**

**Kurai: for once ill agree with Yuki**

**Yuki: ... what is wrong with you...**

**Me: well i only own Yuki and Kurai and no one else.**

**Yuki and Kurai: DONT LUMP ****_ME_**** TOGETHER WITH ****_HER_****!**

**Me: thanks for the reviews Sn -Kurai and Themelissa11111 and enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Tomoe, Kurama and Nanami look up at the Yuki and Kurai up in the air fighting Kurai with wind bow and arrows and Yuki with two flame daggers.

* * *

Yuki smirks as Kurai fires an arrow and deflects it with a dagger as she twirls deflecting each wind arrow as she gets closer noticing.

* * *

Kurai snickers "foxy you cant win" she says as she powers up a strong blast of wind and her weapons and hearing Yuki growl "you will never win against me birdy" as she does the same with her weapons.

* * *

Tomoe and Kurama watch the two build their elements around their bodies as well. the elements can be seen against the blackness of Yuki's created space.

* * *

Tomoe watches the two powers collide the blast of flaming wind throws him, Kurama and Nanami back.

* * *

Yuki growls pressing her blades and full power against Kurai's power and bow.

* * *

Kurai presses against Yuki's blades with her full power.

* * *

The last thing Tomoe, Kurama and Nanami see's is an explosion throwing both Yuki and Kurai. back before the blast from the explosion hits the trio knocking them unconscious.

* * *

Yuki and Kurai come to after being knocked unconscious from the massive amount of power. Yuki snarls "I won"

Kurai snickers and says "stop kidding yourself we both know it was me who won"

Yuki retorts "your dreaming birdy"

"not a chance foxy" Kurai replies.

* * *

Tomoe and Kurama come to hearing Yuki and Kurai toss insults at each other and open their eyes noticing they were back on the rooftop and that Yuki and Kurai were on opposite sides of the area and were also glaring at each other.

* * *

Nanami comes to slower than the others did then suddenly jolts up looking at Kurai the silver tengu and wind god and decides to let it pass as Kurai is busy insulting Yuki and receiving insults back.

* * *

Yuki and Kurai continue insulting each other on their way back to class. Tomoe, Kurama and Nanami following a small distance behind. and Nanami giggles "they remind me of you two but more intense" Tomoe and Kurama look at each other trying to picture themselves like Yuki and Kurai and fail miserably and say "we cant have been like that."

* * *

Yuki and Kurai insult each other as they walk into class and sit down in their seats their demon forms hidden like the others where. Yuki and Kurai both turn away from each other at the same time and in the same way.

* * *

"That can't be just hatred for each other" Tomoe says and Kurama mutters "a hate bond. they show their friendship for each other by insulting each other."

* * *

Yuki and Kurai both freeze stiffening up as they hear the words 'friendship for each other' then Yuki waves her hand enveloping herself, Kurai, Tomoe and Kurama in a new different world the two girls already in their demon forms their eyes glaring scarily at the two guys who gulp and back away. Yuki and Kurai slowly walk towards them and hiss to each other "one and only time to be on your side" as they advance on the two.

* * *

Kurai waves a hand gathering the wind and trapping Kurama in the middle of a circle of searing wind and Yuki waves her hand making a circle of fire around Tomoe and together both make their circles slip closer and closer to Tomoe and Kurama then suddenly they both swipe their hands towards the other adding their power to the others circle and they lean in closer to the guys and hiss into their faces "_me and her are not friends got it?_" then release their power and the world as they hide their demon forms again. leaving Tomoe and Kurama to look at each other while the two girls start insulting each other once again.

* * *

After school Yuki and Kurai walk away in the same direction with Kurama and Tomoe looking at their backs just before they suddenly freeze up and fall to the ground. Kurai slightly bend in on herself and Yuki in a ball. both looked like they where in pain as Tomoe and Kurama run to them

* * *

**enjoy reading guys? review please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: well enjoy the suspense?**

**Yuki: who would like it**

**Me: everyone ever**

**Yuki: except me**

**Kurai: dont forget about me**

**Yuki and Kurai: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO US!**

**Me: hehe its a secret. enjoy reading :)**

**Yuki: arent you forgetting that you only own me and that damn bird**

**Kurai: STOP CALLING ME BIRD OR BIRDY YOU DAMN FOX!**

**Me: calm down you two time for the story. thanks for the reviews Themelissa11111 and Aquarius-Otter (guest)**

* * *

Kurama and Tomoe pick the two girls up and rush to Kurama's place which was closer Tomoe carrying Yuki and Kurama carrying Kurai. The boys gently place the girls on Kurama's king sized bed and they both look at the girls worried about what had happened the pain still clear on both girls faces.

* * *

Yuki and Kurai open their eyes to find themselves in a completely different place. they were outside in the middle of a friend of grass that they knew was a long distance glance at each other knowing what the other was thinking '_what the hell? how did we get here and why is she here too?_' Yuki and Kurai start walking around and Kurai thinks '_that fox why with her? is this the fault of another god?'_ receiving a glare and hears Yuki's voice in her mind '_what you talking about birdy it must be someone who knows us both._' the two girls continue walking passing many things until they hear a voice "so enjoying yourselves are we" the two girls immediately go back to back searching everywhere for the voice before Kurai says "who are you and why are we here in this place" they hear a loud laugh from the voice which continues "just because it is where everything changed for you two and I am someone you forgot about" Yuki narrows her eyes demanding "there have been many places out lives changed but why here where Kurai became a god and also the place we first met?" once again the voice laughs "that i wont tell you" the voice fades leaving Yuki growling and Kurai angry '_how do we get back Yuki_' she asks receiving Yuki's reply '_that I don't know maybe we can break it with our power_' the two girls raise their hands sending out whips of their power striking the air with a resounding thud '_a barrier that means it is a extra dimension based under water_' Yuki growls why water she wasn't fond of getting wet much. Yuki brings out her full power and burns a searing cross on the barrier followed by Kurai's wind instantly cooling the fire leaving a mark on the barrier the two exchange a grin and continue until the barrier shatters the fine sparkles drifting onto them. Then the water falls and when it hits them they open their eyes.

* * *

Tomoe and Kurama watch the two girls open their eyes and they breath a sigh of relief attracting a glare from Yuki. the two girls sit up and look at each other Tomoe and Kurama hear them whisper "Demetri..."

* * *

**hehe sorry for the shortness i couldnt really think much so i just wrote but hope you enjoy please review it gives me the will to write the next chapter cause somehow i dont think you would read this far if ya didnt like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**well instead of an actual chapter this is a convo with me, my besty who i will call Amber, Yuki and Kurai. enjoy the randomness and hope i didn't get ya too exciting by hoping this would be an actual chapter.**

**btw **_this just means its me aka Gemma talking_

-this means Amber is talking-

[this means Kurai is talking]

**and **{this means Yuki is talking} **so enjoy reading teh funnys :)**

* * *

-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA episode 6 is awesome BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH GOD OH GOD THIS IS THE FUNNIEST EPISODE XD-

_what happens refresh my memory_

-Nanami is sick XS-

_BWAHAHAHAH NOT THAT EPISODE_

-its soooo funny man-

_i know i remember it too funny_

-XD I'm utterly hooked to this series XD I'm super glads I has a person in the series, and btw technically it was a joint creation as I designed Kurai's looks and a little of her attitude, you did the name and what kind of reactions she has, WE own her XD mwahahahahaha-

_yeah im expecting Yuki or Kurai to bring that up soon enough_

-i shall put fox ears on Kurai_

_your super glad i started writing bout it or you wouldn't even know about the series_

-yeps totally gonna dress Kurai up like a fox to piss her off XD-

_lol... you should draw that or fanart anyway so i can link people to it through teh fanfic_

-X3-

_it would be funny as hell_

-she would kill me though, and in a way i am her O3O i would be killing myself! O_O. That just blew my mind-

_well... i would just have her reaction be super funny_

-yeah, but still it would be killing myself XD my ass would be kicked by my own foot O_O again i blew my own mind-

_and you know yuki would laugh her ass off_

-XD yeps-

_At kurai like a fox. But she would also prob be offended then start ignoring me_

- :P -

_... crap dont draw it_

-oh heeeeeey kurai...wasnt doin anything...about dressing you like a fox... OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-

_errr hehe nope you dont see nothing yuki gaaahhhhhh

{WHAT IS THIS YOU HOW DARE YOU THINK OF DRESSING THAT DAMN BIRD LIKE A FOX HOW DARE YOU}

[DRESSING ME LIKE A FOX WOULD BE A DISGRACE TO ME!]

-heeeeey Kurai inside voice-

[SHUT UP!]

-yes sir-

{NOT ONLY TO YOU BIRDBRAIN}

_calm down yuki_

{SHUT THE HELL UP}

_yes ma'm_

[MY BOW WILL WIN AGAINST YOU ANYDAY FOXY]

{BRING IT BIRD BRAIN YOU WILL LOSE AGAINST MY DAGGERS}

-im sure your strong Kurai, but lets not fight...-

[SEE SHE ADMITTED IT!]

_stop it yuki_

{NO SHE BROUGHT IT UP}

-Kurai, time out for you!-

_she is scary_

[NO]

-WHAT WAS THAT-

[YOU, A SIMPLE HUMAN CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!]

-gaaaaaaaaah ok ok!-

{HAHA YOU CANT EVEN EASILY CONTROL A HUMAN HOW LOW BIRDY}

[OH PLEASE, ITS AGAINST MY MORELS AS A WIND GOD...FOXY]

-but you drop kicked me aross the room!-

[SHUT UP]

{TSSS WHAT MORALS BIRD BRAIN}

_uhhh maybe you two should calm down?_

{NEVER LOWLY HUMAN SHE STARTED IT}

[YOU OBVIOUSLY WOULDNT KNOW ABOUT MORALS FOXFACE]

{I KNOW MORE THAN YOU}

[OH I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS! *walks to room and slams door*]

{HA I WIN}

-shhhhh Yuki she will break down my door-

_no stop it Yuki back off_

{NEV owwww}

_tss listen to me now Yuki i own you so you listen to me_

-you lose there yuki-

{okaaayyyy shesh}

_and i win Amber_

-you win?-

_i was the one who got Yuki to back down_

-bwahahahaha did you use a tazer? XD-

_nope_

-you are amazing-

_thanks_

-we totally have alternate personality's, Yuki being yours and Kurai mine-

_yup_

-yanoo, I think I'm gonna make her my persona-

_she is you_

-Like Yuki is you-

_yup and i love her for it err not in that way_

-lol I know-

_night_

-oh gnight-

_well say night to Kurai for me_

-i shall, Kurai! Gemma and Yu-

[I DON'T CARE!]

-well fuq-

{DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS ITS ONLY THE HUMAN}

_calm down Yuki but yeah its only me who wants to say night_

-ok, Gemma wants to say gnight Kurai-

[Oh... badnight]

-nice Kurai, nice

{for once ill say this bird brain but that was i good one as I hate to admit}

_who's damn side are you on Yuki?_

[Why thank you fox breath"]

{ill take that as a complement birdy}

[If you want to smell like dead rabbits that's fine with me]

-X_X-

{at least I don't get hunted by birds}

_just shut up you two_

-agreed go to be Kurai-

[Jeeeeeeez this is what i get for talking]

-well she's gone...-

_finally well night ill end up putting this as a chapter for laughs_

-sweet gnight-

* * *

**well what ya think? this has been edited slightly cause of mistakes and such. This is basically how the convo went. P****lease review and say if you want more random convo's like this one with me Amber, Yuki and Kurai we can try do that but they randomly happen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: for the one person who asked the reason i put lines between each paragraph is to differentiate between each characters pov its just something i do so deal with it if it bugs you that much dont read simple as that.**

**Yuki: hehe i knew at least one person wouldnt like something.*smirks***

**Me: grrrrr oh yeah i only own Yuki, Kurai is basically my besty's considering we both made Kurai but yeah she is Amber's**

**Amber and Kurai: what? did ya say my name?**

**Me: hehe such good timing you two thanks for the idea ill get that in and part of that chap ya gave me... Amber you are awesome**

**Amber: why thank you**

**Yuki: *muttering* tsss not this girl again**

**Me: YUKI! but hehe sorry for grammar mistakes enjoy the story :)**

* * *

Yuki swiftly stands tossing her hair behind her, it had fallen loose so her silky black ears could be seen. Yuki starts to head to the door swiftly but is stopped by hearing Kurai stand.

* * *

Kurai had pushed herself off the bed, folding her arms and leaning her back against the wall. Her eyes were focused on the ground rather then the other three in the room."Thanks..." Kurai finally broke the silence glancing up at the two boys. "Look at you being all thankful" Yuki frowned narrowing her eyes at the tengu. Kurai narrowed her eyes meeting the kitsune's gaze "Life isn't all about our rivalry, don't flatter yourself" the female kitsune narrows her eyes at the silver tengu and says "you have something to say so say it birdy"

* * *

Kurama notices Kurai looking out the window and notices that storm clouds are gathered in the distance, the rumble of thunder booming every now and then. Kurama then realises what she was looking at, a lone crow then it flies off.

* * *

Kurai speaks "Normally I don't take interest in human matters, let alone a foxes" She narrowed her eyes at Yuki "But as you know...The wind speaks to me, but as time as gone on, it has grown more bitter, and I feel my powers draining" She admitted "I was able to feel it , the wind no longer answers me, I'm attacked by crude visions in my sleep and I have no idea who the culprit is..." She glanced up at the others. "I haven't lost any power yet" Kurama said looking at his hands. "Me either, what are you talking about?" Tomoe also looked at his own hands.

* * *

Yuki smirked "its just her trying to make up some sort of excuse for being weak" Yuki laughed. Kurai slammed her fist into the side of the wall beside her leaving a mark. She held it there narrowing her eyes at the group "I was stupid to think I could seek help from the likes of you, Fox..." She lowered her hand before turning to the two boys "And you two!" She rose her hand about to attack before freezing, she lowered her hand again "Your lucky I have to save my power" She walked to the door pushing it open and leaving the area.

* * *

Kurai walked down the street, rain was soon to follow her as the streets were swallowed up by the storm. The wind blew wildly on Kurai, but even she wasn't able to understand this wind. Was she the first target for something a lot bigger? who would be after her?, the questions swirled in her mind. The sharp wind sapped at her own power sharply carrying it away. Little did she know what evil awaited not only her, but Yuki, Kurama and Tomoe as well.

* * *

**hehe enjoy reading? and please review **


	12. Chapter 12

**Amber: hehe ill start it off before Gemma gets back... hehe i own Kurai and Gem owns Yuki.**

**Me: what... HEY AMBER! shesh you had to get in first huh?**

**Amber: yup i just had to Gemma you know me**

**Me: god at least it wasnt one of the other two**

**Yuki and Kurai: what? you talking about us?**

**Me: oh dear god**

**Kurai: HEY!**

**Yuki: tss what was that**

**Amber: enjoy reading :)**

**Me: GOD DAMNIT AMBER!**

**Amber: hehe**

* * *

Kurama watches Yuki strides out and vanishes as she reaches the doorway. "well that was a nice 'thank you' wasn't it?" Kurama says sarcastically.

Yuki pops into her world then back out into her home then jumps up onto the roof then narrows her eyes looking around her thinking her eyes fixed on the stars above her noting the way the clouds were tossed in front of the stars "new moon huh?" Yuki mutters lying back arms behind her head then closes her eyes falling asleep.

Tomoe heads back to the shrine half expecting to see Yuki lying on the torii and finds himself disappointed when she wasn't he shrugs it off and walks inside thinking about what had happened from Kurai and Yuki collapsing to Kurai's confession. 'what does it mean' he thinks as he goes to sleep.

Kurama goes to the bed and collapses against it what had happened with the two girls had stressed him but he was glad it was nothing and that Kurai was safe.

Kurai heads back to her 'hideout' as she called it and watches the sky.

**FOR REASONS OF TIME SKIP!**

****Yuki opens her eyes the moment before dawn and stretches and yawns before dropping into the middle of her house getting in and out of her world while she was at it changing clothes as she did so anding up in white jeans and a silver shirt her hair tied up with a silver hair tie. Yuki looks at the clothing her eyes narrow but leaps out the window into the dark sky heading to a good place to watch the dawn.

Kurai wakes feeling a soft breeze pass her. Kurai stands looking at the sky.

Kurama wakes briefly waves before rolling over and going to sleep again.

Tomoe wakes to Nanami's scream and jolts up and rushes to her to see her looking out the window towards the torii then she sighs "oh its just you Yuki" still looking out the window at the torii. then he walks to the window and looks at the torii there was a girl standing there with ears and a tail but he couldn't make out any other features.

Yuki hears her name alone the way and stops her name had come from the shrine. she drops and walks into the shrine and stands at the entrance to the room and says "what is it little land god" her expression bored.

Tomoe and Nanami turn to face the black kitsune then turn back to the torii sure enough the girl was still there. Tomoe notices Yuki coming beside them to look out then he watches her eyes widen and her mouth open slightly as she whispers "its... impossible!"

* * *

**well ill leave you all at that sorry for the llooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnggg gggggggggggggggggggggggg wait I lost the will to write but you can thank Amber cause its cause of her that this is out for doing a speedpaint after soooo long. and i re-read all my reviews so thanks guys and girls or whatever you are. but anyway i decided to write more for Amber's sake... that and i think she is missing Kurai so ill be writing more despite school and me doing both karate and judo twice a week. ill be writing more now so just hang in there. hehe i know its short and there is barely anything in it but thats what happens if there is something dramatic... i leave you hanging. BUT yeah review please those help LOTS! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kurai: that fox was caught outside when it started to rain-**

**Amber: so she isnt back here-**

**Kurai: thank god for that-**

**Me: stop finishing each others sentences its weird**

**Kurai: hey how did you get in here-**

**Amber: im sure we locked the doors when you and Yuki went out**

**Me: window**

**Kurai: well-**

**Amber: i own Kurai and Gem owns Yuki-**

**Kurai: that damn fox**

**Me: why are my lines continueously being taken?**

**Amber: we own nothing else**

**Me: why do i bother... enjoy the story :)**

**Kurai: you said something so now you cant complain**

**Me: you two have spent far too much time together...**

**Amber and Kurai: yup but now to the story**

**Me: but...**

**Amber and Kurai: shhhhhhhhhhhh**

* * *

"Rose" Yuki whispers watching the girl then she instantly moves out and to the girl followed by Tomoe and Nanami. Yuki flicks a small foxfire into the air giving a silent command along with a message then stops close to the girl.

Kurai lifts her hand up in front of the foxfire receiving the message her expression tightening as she listens _'guess who has come to visit bird brain? Rose'_ Kurai thinks back to last time she had seen Rose.

**~Flashback~**

_I around at the large trees that were around the outside of the clearing. my eyes noticing the figure on the ground at the other side sitting down watching me. I recognise her quickly she is similar to Yuki the black kitsune but different in a lot of ways. This is Rose the brown forest wolf yokai, she has short forest brown hair to match the forest brown wolf ears and tail. "why did you do it Rose" I ask watching the yokai my wings shuffling as the wind brushes past me as I close my eyes taking in the information it was giving me before I open my eyes "why did you attack him?" I watch Rose as she says playfully "I was bored and it was interesting besides he didn't die. so why are you bothering with this" I sigh lifting my right hand then say "you shouldn't attack a god when that happens we get revenge that is a pact renewed every meeting" I swipe my hand down creating a slice of air cutting through hitting Rose with force she hadn't seen it coming but then I had bent the wind to help my attack which sliced Rose with a fury the attack involves sending one large slice of air along with multiple smaller and sharper slices behind it and more smaller ones behind that._

_I turn away as the smallest wind cuts hit the brown forest wolf yokai leaving her bleeding out. I mutter "It went exactly as planned so you shouldn't attack a god" I spread my wings leaping smoothly into the air cutting through the wind with an elegance and grace only I could manage being both a rare silver tengu and the wind god._

**_~End Flashback~_**

"so she is still alive then" Kurai mutters rushing to the shrine where Rose was .

Yuki stands still watching Rose her body loose but ready to dodge or attack her eyes narrowed in on the girl. watching the girl move in an attack. her eyes widen slightly as the wooden arrow is not targeted at her but at the weakest one with them. Nanami.

* * *

**well that was interesting... hope everyone is happy please review with your thoughts cause that is what gets me to write or well type more sorry for mistakes. hope ya enjoyed reading**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kurai: Hello everyone, your much adored Wind god is here to start things off, I locked Yuki and Gemma in the closet.**

**Me: Actually i think you locked Amber in there**

**Yuki: IM GONNA KILL YOU ALL!**

**Amber: IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**

**Kurai: For some reason i dont mind this situation...**

**Me: I thought you liked Amber! are you saying you like me more!**

**Kurai: No i just forgot to put you in aswell**

**Yuki: I WILL GET YOU BIRDIE!**

**Amber: HELP!**

**Kurai: HAHA now who owns who!**

**Me: enjoy the story people :) now lets go onto that before the place is burnt down... YUKI NO FOXFIRE DAMNIT!**

* * *

Nanami stares at the wooden arrow fly straight at her unable to move and closes her eyes before the arrow hit her bracing herself for the impact. Opening her eyes when she doesn't feel anything hit her, to see Tomoe in front of her.

Yuki watches Tomoe move into the path of the incoming arrow to protect the land god who he is bound to the arrow embedding itself in his shoulder which had moved in front of Nanami's head. Yuki flings her head back to Rose her right hand moving up her elbow higher than her hand her ice blue eyes blazing and a searing burst of fire releases itself.

Tomoe watches the searing icy flame burst into a large flame intent on consuming the girl at the other end of the clearing. He watches as the girl brings up a large wooden shield then makes in vanish along with the flames that had attached onto it and vanishing with it. Tomoe's vision blurs as he watches Yuki turn towards him lowering her hand and head over to him before things go black for him.

Nanami catches Tomoe as he collapses looking up at Yuki fearfully as she kneels beside him looking over him briefly before saying quietly "poison"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAH dramatic moment... pleasepleaseplease review i haven't gotten even 1 for ages its making me sad. sorry for the shortness but it was a perfect place to stop**


End file.
